The Locket
by Agent Glitch
Summary: Angel writes a letter to someone, and within those words that he wrote, lay a meaning that could make himself cry his heart out. He missed his childhood friend, and now that she's in front of him again, he doesn't know what to do. Does she still remember him? Friendship, Family, not much Romance, a touch of Angst, maybe.


**The Locket**

_A Letter For My Loved One_

•

•

•

_Angel shuddered as a night wind chilled him to the bone. He held an envelope in his hand and wanted to send it to a certain someone, someone who was sorely missed. He knew that no one even wrote letters anymore, but this would be worth a try. And so he smiled, remembering what he wrote in that precious letter. He hoped that the effort would be worth it. _

•

•

•

There was always this keychain necklace around her neck. It was round, and had a tiny keyhole. She carried it everywhere she went, but never showed it to anyone, tucked beneath her clothes. She loved it; I knew that much. Sometimes she would show it to me, and only me, her fingers unwinding to reveal the silver glow of the little locket. Plain and without embroidery, I never knew why she held it so close.

A sweet story was behind it, I knew, but she wouldn't tell me. I expected that it would have come from someone else; someone who loved her as much as I did in my heart. Someone... who was brave enough to confess to her before I had the chance to. Someone who was cleverer than me.

Because when it came to her, I never made a clear move to tell her what I felt about her.

Strangely, the locket existed for such a long time that I began to wonder, was it a token from her honeyed past? An item, an image that she held close to her, because it had something to do with her childhood? Some sort of reminder... of something she treasured more than her friends, her family, more than her own life?

In her hand she would hold that precious emblem, such softness in her eyes, misty-eyed, but with the love lost within years, hidden somewhere among those glossy orbs? Her eyes of green, her tears of light, her smile of victory? What circled around this amulet of a locket was a mystery I never came close to solving. It was wound and wrapped in a shell, one that prevented pain and suffering to ever reach her.

Lost I became, and a rift would have torn us apart, but we kept together, a silent promise that I would never leave her sight, and that she would never go astray from my own eyes. I wouldn't bear to witness her walk away from me. Never again, after the loss I went through, losing someone that she reminded me so much of...

Friendship was such a twisted feeling, when my childhood memories of brunette hair and emerald eyes were taken away from me. Of wishing and wondering, she came back to me... the locket proved it, but I couldn't believe it until she remembered me. Me, the one who gave her that locket with my own hands, with a golden chain necklace around his own neck. Now, I'll tell you who that girl was, and you'll know who that boy was, too.

Emilia.

Do you remember me? The little boy who hated being shorter than you, but would always be with you? It's me, Emilia, it's me. Angel. Don't you tell me that you've forgotten those days of chasing each other around, arguing about who got the first slice of my mother's apple pie? Or when we found that little stray cat, and you fed him some of your tuna sandwich, saying that all forms of life should be treated in the same way? Maybe that time when you and I played hide-and-seek, and I was stuck in the kitchen window?

Well then, tell me? Do you remember that?

No? Well. Do you recall a young boy who boasted about growing an inch taller than you, only a year after you met him? How you argued with that boy, about growth spurts and height? A young boy with brown hair, and was so fluent in Spanish that you called him a Mexican freak? The boy that had you sneak outside when your parents weren't watching, and dragged you into the mud, and ended up getting himself scolded by his own mother, and having to apologize for pulling you into a mess?

You couldn't have forgotten all that, would you, Emilia? Even though we've never seen each other again for over ten years? If you still can't reach those memories, then I'll tell you something else. That locket. It has a keyhole, but no key. That boy I told you about has that key. But since he needed it to prove his friendship with you, he's sent you a letter. You're holding that very letter, Emilia, and in the envelope, I believe there is another necklace, with a golden key. It should fit your locket perfectly. Because it was that boy who wrote this letter, and sent it to you because he was too cowardly to tell you in person.

If I had said such a thing back then, that I was a coward, you'd punch me in the face, and you'd say that I ought to stand up for myself. Well, Emilia, no one can stand up against you, you know. You're not like any other, and that's why I treasure you like you treasure that locket. Because you're special to me, Emilia. You're like a diamond in the rough. But you wouldn't want me to call you a diamond, because that wouldn't symbolize you anyway. I'll say that you were titanium or metal, because you aren't as beautiful as a diamond or a gem, but you're strong. That's what you are to me.

That boy misses you Emilia. Come back into his arms. He wants you back more than anything. He's crying out there. He's calling your name. Don't hold back, go find him. You know where he is, so run to him. Make him remember those days you hardly have memories of. Remind him of what made his early days shimmer and glow like the dawn.

Please, come back.

•

•

•

**Didn't proofread.**

**This was a little draft that grew into a bit of a sad story with a happy ending, I guess. Maybe I'll write the ending to this sometime, but right now I'm without enough time. **

**I know that I've been on a really long hiatus, and I blame school, homework, and anime. Six days a week of school, two days a week of studying, and I try to watch anime every day, so I hardly have enough time for fanfics. I may not go on as much as I used to... the fandom is dead anyway these days. Gomen, gomen, I've been spending too much time on uselessness! Fullmetal Alchemist what_have_you_done_to_my_life but hey, expect a FMAxDC crossover anytime soon. **

**Anyway... care to review? **


End file.
